Montgomery's StoryDiscovery
by Aima Karar
Summary: Montgomery finds out he's the last boy fairy on earth and that throh is a spy for the wizards of the black circle. Better summary inside.
1. Dreams

**Okay this story is for all you guys who like that guy Montgomery from Pokémon and my story Alfea. But this is a few adventures ahead of Alfea. First it's going to start with Montgomery getting some weird dreams and then he talks to his parents before and after his battles at the Clubsposion. B****ut in the final battle the wizards of the black circle attack him. That's when the secret circle comes in to help. Duman knocks Throh unconscious making Montgomery turn into his fairy form for the first time out of rage. Almost at the end of the battle with him and wizards of the black circle Orgon reveals that Throh was a spy for them and that Throh is actually his Pokémon. Also Throh knew about Montgomery's powers but decided not to tell him. That's when Montgomery bursts into tears and asks Throh why he lied to him when Montgomery always told him the truth. Ash and his friends who are watching the whole thing start to feel sorry for Montgomery and angered that Throh betrayed him. Even Stefan and Sawk are angry at Throh along with Montgomery's parents that came to surprise Montgomery at the final battle. Meanwhile Shun and his friends try to comfort Montgomery when Montgomery shakes them off and rips off the necklace Throh had given to him from his neck and destroys it while crying and runs out of the arena with tears streaming through his cheeks. Shun and friends win another round with the wizards of the black circle and Montgomery vows to never forgive Throh.**

**Lila: Aima would like to say she doesn't own Pokémon or Winx Club or Bakugan or Tai Chi Chasers. She only owns me and Montgomery's parents and older brothers.**

**Montgomery: She also doesn't own Aurora Bellerose and her fairy form. KazarinaIceAngle12 does. She does own the other fairy forms including mine which I hate.**

**Me: *grabs his ear* What were you saying about your fairy form Montgomery?**

**Montgomery: Ow! Ow! Easy there! I only have 2 ears. I was saying that I don't like my fairy form because you put a ring of lilacs in my hair.**

**Me: *let's go of his ear* Thanks a lot idiot you spoiled some of the story!**

**Montgomery: *rubs his ear* Your welcome.**

**Me: Why I oughta hit you *rushes toward Montgomery until Throh grabs me***

**Montgomery: Good job Throh**

**Me: *tickles Throh* *Throh laughs and lets me go***

**Montgomery: Yikes! *runs off***

**Me: Come back here you! *chases him***

**Montgomery: *screams and trips hurting his knee* Ow!**

**Lila: *rushes toward him* Poor thing. Here let me kiss it for you *kisses his wound***

**Montgomery: *blushes* Um thanks?**

**Lila: Your welcome *Throh sings Montgomery and Lila sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G***

**Montgomery: Be quiet Throh!**

**Me: *laughs with Lila***

**Montgomery: You guys are meanies! *sighs* Oh well while these two are laughing like idiots enjoy the show.**

**Me and Lila: We heard that!**

**Me: *flips Montgomery***

**Montgomery: *falls on the floor* Ow!**

…

It was a few nights before the Clubsposion and Montgomery was in his hotel room tossing and turning in bed trying to sleep.

"No no," Montgomery said waking up Throh.

Hearing Montgomery's voice Throh went over to his bed and placed a hand on Montgomery's head hoping to calm him down. But even that didn't work until Throh splashed a glass of icy water on his face making Montgomery wake up screaming until he noticed it was just him Throh and his other pokemon in the room.

"Well thank you Throh. I deserved that," Montgomery said as Throh handed him a towel to dry himself.

"Montgomery are you alright," Throh asked worried as Montgomery dried himself off.

Lately Montgomery had been able to understand what Throh had been saying and he didn't how he gained the ability. Only fairies understood what pokemon said and Montgomery was not a fairy.

"I'm not sure. I have been getting these weird dreams recently that say that I'm the fairy of healing. But I'm not a fairy," Montgomery said worried.

Hearing that Throh tensed for a few minutes but then stopped when he saw Montgomery's worried expression.

"Just get some sleep. I'll watch over you," Throh said gently rubbing Montgomery's back to give him some warmth.

Montgomery agreed and went back to sleep with the comfort of Throh rubbing his back.

…**.**

**Montgomery: Nice chapter between me and Throh**

**Me: Don't think you're going to get away with anything.**

**Montgomery: Not this thing again *runs off***

**Me: *chases him***

**Lila: Read and Review please**


	2. CMeeting the Secret Circle

**Okay guys this chapter is going to show how Montgomery talks to his parents the next morning and trains with Throh. Also he plays his violin to his other Pokémon including the ones in the wild. Even he meets Delbert before the competition. Meanwhile the Secret Circle is looking for the last boy fairy on Earth. The leader of the circle (aka Shun) senses Montgomery's magical essence and rushes right over to him. But how does Montgomery react to him.**

**Lila: at least no more fighting between you 2.**

**Me: I agreed**

**Montgomery: *plays his violin***

**Lila: *listens to the music* It's great to know we have another musician in this place.**

**Montgomery: *stops playing* who is the other one?**

**Lila: Me**

**Montgomery: *smiles* what instrument do you play?**

**Lila: The piano**

**Montgomery: Aima what do you play? I'm sure you know how to play and an instrument.**

**Me: I play the harp (in real life I don't play instruments)**

**Montgomery: why don't we play together. The Pokémon might like it.**

**Me and Lila: Okay**

**All: *play our instruments as the Pokémon listen to the music and dance***

…**...**

Montgomery smiled as he contacted his parents the next morning. He loved his parents even though they never had time to see the competitions he participated in and his achievements because of his older brother's bigger achievements. But still Montgomery felt jealous and left out since he was the youngest of all of his family members and no one paid much attention to him and except for his parents and older brother Jeremy. His father looked a lot like him and mostly compared him to his older brothers saying that they were better than him in everything. Whenever that happened Montgomery would try harder and harder to reach up to his brother's level but with no avail. Sometimes he would sit in his room and sob saying he couldn't be like his brothers. He knew he couldn't work that much since he was the only sickly child in his family. Whenever his illnesses came around Jeremy took care of him and stood by his side whenever he needed anything, until Throh came along. After Montgomery met Throh Jeremy stopped being nice to him. That's when Montgomery knew he was on his own to get his father's approval. Also Montgomery had no friends at school he was bullied his entire life. That led him to write the song Mean Girls. Once his parents came to the screen Montgomery smiled.

"Montgomery my precious how are you," his mother asked smiling.

"I'm okay but can I ask you both something," Montgomery asked his face becoming serious.

"What is it son," his father asked starting to worry.

"Lately I've been getting dreams that are telling me that I'm the last boy fairy on Earth and that I'm the fairy of healing. Also I've been starting to gain the ability to understand Pokémon even though only fairies in my stories have been known to understand them. Can fairies actually exist and am I one of them," Montgomery asked nervous as Throh held his hand to comfort him.

Montgomery's parents tensed up a bit but quickly calmed down.

"I'm sure it's nothing sweetie," his mother said with a fake smile.

"But-," Montgomery began but was cut off by his father.

'We'll talk about this later son. Bye now," his father said and the screen went blank.

Montgomery stared at it for a moment and then went outside to train.

"Throh can you train on your own for now while I get some practice with my violin," Montgomery asked looking at Throh.

"Sure Montgomery," Throh said and began to train.

Hearing that Montgomery sat at nearby rock and took out his other poke balls.

"Everyone come on out," Montgomery yelled and tossed out his other poke balls.

Immediately the poke balls opened to reveal a Minccino, an Axew, a Petilil, an Oshowatt and an Audino. Soon Montgomery took out his violin and bow and began to play it. After a few minutes he was surrounded by his Pokémon as well as a few wild Pokémon including a Mienshao that were listening to the beautiful music.

"There you are Mienshao," A voice rang out startling Montgomery so much that he stopped playing.

Immediately he turned around and saw a trainer running toward Mienshao.

"I'm guessing she's your pokemon," Montgomery said surprised.

"You bet I guess she slipped away to listen to your music. Oh where are my manners. My name is Delbert," Delbert said as he petted Mienshao's head.

"My name is Montgomery," Montgomery said as Minccino hoped on to his shoulder.

"Its nice to meet you," Delbert said as Minccino sensed something and ran off farther into the forest.

'Its nice to meet you as well and FinFin where are you going," Montgomery said running with everyone behind him.

(with the secret circle)

"Can you guys sense something," Shun asked tired. They had been flying for the past 4 hours and Shun was really starting to get worn out from all the flying. His wings were white with black details.

"Nope. I can't sense any magical energy," Finn said tired as well. His wings were light blue with dark blue details.

"Let's stop for a little bit," Sena suggested. Her wings were pink with white details.

Everyone agreed and landed on the ground and turned into their human forms. Soon Shun's Minccino jumped out of his hair and ran in the forest. Immediately the gang ran after her and noticed that MinMin was with another Minccino and they were in love. Soon Montgomery came out and noticed that FinFin was with another Minccino that had a bow on her right ear.

"There you are FinFin," Montgomery said as he scooped up FinFin into his arms.

…**.**

**Montgomery: Hey guys Aima isn't here right now because she has to do 10 pages of homework during the weekend. So she asked me and Lila to end it for her.**

**Lila: Can't believe she got that much homework.**

**Montgomery: Oh well Read and Review please.**


	3. A New Pokemon For Montgomery

**Okay guys another chapter you want and here it is. It's about how Montgomery tries to process in his head that he's a fairy and looks back into the flashback of Shun and his friends telling him that he's a fairy and he finally sees a small pinch of his powers.**

**Montgomery: *plays with his Pokémon while laughing***

**Lila: *Smiles and joins him***

**Me: *giggles***

**All: Enjoy the story!**

…**.**

Montgomery tossed and turned that night and finally woke up shivering from the cold. Throh and FinFin noticed this and FinFin leaped into Montgomery's lap while Throh placeda quilt over Montgomery's shoulders. Feeling the warmth of the quilt Montgomery smiled at them as a thank you. He was worried about earlier that day when he met the Secret Circle.

_(Flashback)_

_Throh looked at the Secret Circle and began to yell that they were dangerous._

"_It's okay Throh calm down," Montgomery said gently kneeling down to pet Throh's head. As he did that, magical waves let out from his hand and Shun felt them._

"_Guys it's the same magical waves we felt earlier," Shun whispered to his friends._

"_Montgomery have you been experiencing some weird things," Finn asked worried._

"_Yes I've been getting these weird dreams that say that I'm the fairy of healing," Montgomery explained._

"_Those dreams are actually true. You are the Fairy of healing and the last boy fairy on earth," Lila told him._

"_That's ridiculous. I'm not a fairy. You guys are just crazy," Montgomery said and ran off._

"_You can run but you can't hide from the truth," Shun called after him._

_(End of Flashback)\_

"What if they're right," Montgomery asked himself worried.

"They're not right Montgomery. You're an ordinary human and that's that," Throh said angry.

Montgomery gasped. Throh had never talked to him in that tone before or ever gotten angry before. Montgomery knew Throh was hiding something and now he wanted to find out that it is.

"Throh what are you hiding," Montgomery asked him sternly.

"I'm not hiding anything," Throh said with a fake smile.

Montgomery rolled his eyes. He knew Throh was the worst liar and that Throh could never fool him.

"Throh I mean it. What are you hiding," Montgomery asked again while FinFin began to clean him for the second time that day.

"Nothing," Throh raised his voice to show Montgomery he wasn't kidding.

"Okay then," Montgomery sighed and went to the balcony with FinFin in his arms and the quilt over his shoulders.

He smiled as the wind blew against his hair and as the light made his necklace shine. It was the only thing Montgomery had from his brother Walter before he died a few months before he became a trainer. Montgomery always considered it as his good luck charm because it reminded him of Walter. It was the reason why Montgomery was coming back to the Clubsplosion. He really wanted to be like his brother. If he won again or became the runner up he would feel that he was still connected with Walter. Before Montgomery knew it he was crying and all of his pokemon were trying to comfort him. Throh was holding his hand. FinFin was snuggling with him. Petilil was stroking his hair. Oshowatt and Axew were rubbing against his legs. Soon Montgomery wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and smiled at his Pokémon.

"I'm okay guys. I was just thinking about Walter," Montgomery said looking down still upset.

"We'll always be there for you Montgomery," Petilil said rubbing against Montgomery's cheek.

Soon they heard a Pokemon cry and Montgomery noticed a Deino being caught in a net.

"Guys that pokemon is in trouble. We have to help him," Montgomery said running out of the room, ignoring the fact he was in his pajamas. Once they got outside they noticed a Pokémon hunter with Deino.

"You leave Deino alone," Montgomery yelled angry.

"I'll leave him alone if you can beat my Dewott," the hunter said taking his Dewott from its poke ball. Immediatly Montgomery yelped scared. He was always afraid of Water-type Pokemon except for Oshowatts.

"This is it. Time to face my fears. Petilil you're up. Use razor leaf," Montgomery yelled as Petilil obeyed him, knocking Dewott and the pokemon hunter into the Montgomery went over to the trapped Deino and knelt down to cut the net with the knife he always kept for emergencies. Once the net was cut off the Deino stepped out and crawled into Montgomery's lap. Gently Montgomery stroked the Deino's head and carried it back to his room where he made a small bed for the Deino to sleep on. Gently the Deino went to Montgomery and licked his face as Montgomery laughed.

"Deino would you like to join us on our journey," Montgomery asked Deino as he petted it.

"You bet," Deino said licking Montgomery's face again.

…**.**

**Montgomery: *holds Deino* Okay Deino stop licking me.**

**Me: *giggles* I think he likes you Montgomery.**

**Montgomery: Why did you put me with a Pokémon who likes me too much?**

**Me: I thought it would be funny.**

**Lila: And it is.**

**Montgomery: Hey!**

**Lila: Kidding**

**All: Read and Review please!**


	4. Meeting up With A Rival the Past

**Okay guys another chapter is up and running for Montgomery's StoryDiscovery. I'm working on Alfea so don't worry. The next chapter will be up soon if I don't have that much homework from school which is rarely. Just to let you guys know a new story is coming up and it's called Montgomery and Aurora. It's from the role plays KazarinaIceAngle12 and I have been doing on Facebook so half the credit of the story goes to her. There is a lot of comfort and romance in that story so don't complain. Here Montgomery registers for the Clubspolosion also he runs into his old rival Luka who defeated him 5 times in a row and Montgomery is determined to defeat him once and for all.**

**Montgomery: I hate that Luka guy so much.**

**Me: Easy with the temper Montgomery. Your face is turning red.**

**Lila: Actually your face is red as a tomato.**

**Montgomery: *Glares at us* Zip it!**

**Me: Enjoy before Montgomery's head explodes.**

**Montgomery: I heard that!**

**….**

The next day Montgomery signed up for the Clubsplosion and went to his room in the Pokémon center. Gently he unpacked his things and found the photo album he kept at the bottom of his suitcase and placed it on his dresser. Immediately Montgomery came out of his room and walked outside

"Hello Montgomery," a voice said behind him.

Montgomery growled knowing the owner of the voice. He turned around and sure enough his rival Luka was behind him with a smug smile on his face. They had been rivals ever since Luka defeated Montgomery 5 times in a row and Montgomery really wanted to defeat him.

"What do you want Luka," Montgomery asked while crossing his arms across his chest.

"I hope you lose the Clubsplosion. You just had sheer luck when you won last year," Luka said smirking.

"Zip it! I won it because I had faith in my Pokémon you white haired nut head," Montgomery yelled already angry.

"Big nose," Luka said angry.

"Fat head," Montgomery said rolling his eyes.

"Bottle green," Luka said wanting to hurt Montgomery.

"Snowball," Montgomery said as Throh popped out of his Poke Ball

"Rough Stuffer," Luka said smirking. Montgomery gasped. No one called him a rough stuffer without getting hurt and Luka just crossed the line.

"Why I oughta hurt you," Montgomery yelled getting ready to tear Luka apart. Unfortunately for Montgomery Throh grabbed his arms and refused to let him hurt Luka.

"Easy Montgomery," Throh yelled pulling Montgomery's arms.

"Let go of me Throh. Let me at him," Montgomery yelled as Luka left.

"Let him go. He'll only mess you up," Throh said tightening his grip on Montgomery's arms.

"Fine," Montgomery growled.

"Sheesh temper much," A voice said from behind Montgomery. Montgomery turned around and noticed Shun and his friends behind him.

"Look guys I know you have a mission but you've got the wrong guy. I'm not this fairy of healing you're talking about so leave me alone," Montgomery said annoyed.

"Alright but promise us you'll keep this pendant with you at all times," Shun said as he handed Montgomery a pendant that had a crescent moon and a sun. Shun remembered that his parents told him to give it to the last fairy on earth to keep an eye on him but Shun didn't tell this to Montgomery.

"Um..Sure," Montgomery said as he put the pendant around his neck and left for the pokemon center.

Shun smiled after Montgomery went inside. Now they wouldn't have to keep following him. They can just use their watches to keep track on him.

**…...**

**Montgomery: I swear that guy is going to get it if he ever calls me by that name ever again! *Throh says not my watch Montgomery***

**Me: I know you're not going to hurt him Montgomery. You never hurt anyone.**

**Lila: Agreed.**

**Montgomery: You guys have a point but I'm serious about hurting Luka!**

**Lila: Not on our watch mister.**

**Montgomery: *Smirks* How will you stop me?**

**Lila: By this! *tackles Montgomery***

**Montgomery: Yikes *falls on the floor trying to get Lila off him***

**Me: *facepalms* Um just Read and Review please and I'll go stop them. *Runs to stop the fight between the Lila and Montgomery.**


	5. Montgomery's Own Little Secret

**Okay guys I have a new chapter for this story and it's about what Montgomery is doing during the lunch break. Turns out he's living a different life behind him being a pokemon trainer. Not telling you what his other life is but you will find out in the chapter. Enjoy! This takes during The search for the Clubultimate!**

**….**

****Montgomery sighed relieved as the lunch break came. It wasn't that Montgomery liked to eat. In fact ever since he became a trainer Montgomery barely ate anything unless Throh made him eat something which was exactly what Throh did in the morning when he forced Montgomery to eat breakfast before the competition. It was because Montgomery was getting ready for rehearsals for his next concert. Besides being a pokemon trainer Montgomery was secretly a worldwide singer called the mysterious Monty. Montgomery had lived a double life for years even before he became a trainer. His costume for the mysterious Monty consisted of a wig that same hair style as Montgomery's normal one but black instead of green. His cloths were just in the opposite colors of Montgomery's normal lilac and white. The costume also included a black hat with a lilac ribbon around the brim which was a nice touch to it. Montgomery usually went to his dressing in the town to change and whenever he came out the paparazzi were always there taking pictures which Montgomery hated most of all but he liked the attension. Luckily for Montgomery security was always there when he called out to them. When Montgomery got there in his costume his manager and only best friend N was there. Even though they were best friends they could only see each other when Montgomery came to rehearsals. N was the only one who knew Montgomery's secret about living a double life.

"There's my singer slash best friend," N said as they high fived each other.

"Hey N so how's the status for my next tour and revealing my secret so I can stop living a double life," Montgomery asked as he got ready for makeup.

Over the past few weeks Montgomery had gotten tired of living a double life and had asked N several times if it was time for Montgomery to reveal his true self. N had finally said yes and now they working on the details to where Montgomery would reveal his secret.

"I've decided that you would reveal you secret on the last day of the Cluspolosion since you're competing this year. We already booked up a concert there so that would be the perfect time for you to reveal it," N said smiling. Immediately Montgomery spat out the water he was drinking.

"Are you insane!? If I reveal my secret on the last day of the Clubspolosion everyone in the stadium will hate me," Montgomery screamed while shaking N.

"Easy Montgomery calm down everything is going to be okay," N said patting Montgomery's head which was also another thing Montgomery hated.

"2 things. One I thought we talked about you patting my head and two what if something goes wrong," Montgomery asked worried.

"Don't worry if something goes wrong I'll take care of it," N said smiling

"Fine but I'm counting on you N," Montgomery said sternly.

**….**

**Okay everyone the next chapter is going to describe Montgomery's battle with Delbert and they talk to each other after the battle. R&R please!**


	6. Sadness and Happiness

**Okay everyone here's the new chapter I promised for Montgomery's Story. Montgomery is going to have his battle with Delbert and at night Delbert comes to Montgomery's room to see Montgomery in tears. Why is Montgomery crying? See for yourself. Also Montgomery accidently reveals his secret about living a double life. (Note: I'm not going to describe the battle because it's a bit boring if you ask me)**

**Montgomery: Come on Throh. We're going to be late for the battle.**

**Me: Montgomery put on your shoes!**

**Montgomery: *looks at his feet* Oops forgot. *looks around* Where are my shoes anyway?**

**Me: *Throh runs past holding Montgomery's shoes* I think Throh has them.**

**Montgomery: Throh give me back my shoes! *chases Throh***

**Me: Enjoy the show!**

**….**

Montgomery sighed as he walked to the stadium. He had spent the whole lunch period doing dance routines for the next concert which was taking place tomorrow evening. Montgomery was extremely tired after that and wanted to rest a few minutes but when he look at the time he realized that he only had 10 minutes to get away from the paparazzi, change, pick up his Pokémon from his room in the Pokémon Center and get to his battle on time. Soon the battle began and soon it was over with Montgomery as the winner. Montgomery smile with happy tears in his eyes knowing his brother had won the first round battle just as easily.

(Pokémon Center at night)

Montgomery laughed as he played his Pokémon. It was his favorite time of the day where his Pokémon could relax and have fun. Most of the time they made Montgomery play with them and Montgomery didn't mind at all. He admitted it was fun to play with them every day. Even Throh joined them when Montgomery played along. Sometimes he would give Petilil and Oshowatt a piggyback ride on him and that made Montgomery laugh every time. Throh loved it when Montgomery was in a good mood. It made him feel like he had satisfied him. Ash and his friends who were watching Montgomery and his Pokémon were shocked.

"Wow Montgomery seemed mean before but I can't believe how happy his Pokémon are with him," Iris said.

"It's a true blend of a sweet and spicy concoction. Better known as a warm pastry during the winter time. Montgomery obviously has a special bond with each and every one of his Pokémon," Cilan in a typical conesuer way.

"Will you zip it already," Georgia yelled hearing them and Montgomery.

Hearing Georgia's voice Montgomery stopped playing with his pokemon and took them to his room to play with them in privacy. Soon Montgomery took a break to catch his breath when something on his dresser caught his eye. It was the framed picture of Walter he kept after he died. Walter had a sweet smile on his face and he was wearing a black jacket over a white dress shirt and black tie. Montgomery went over to his dresser and picked up the picture as well as the photo album he placed on the dresser earlier that day. As Montgomery flipped through the pictures he finally found the one he was looking for. It was the one of him and Walter hugging each other smiling when Montgomery had gotten the record deal that started his career. Before Montgomery knew it he was sobbing and he couldn't stop. Outside of Montgomery's room Delbert heard him sobbing and went inside to find out what was wrong. Gently he stroked Montgomery's hair to comfort him. When Montgomery finally noticed he looked away embarrassed.

"It's okay Montgomery. It's just me and your pokemon," Delbert said as he put Montgomery's head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry it's just that I miss my brother Walter. He died a few months before I became a trainer," Montgomery said as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you," Delbert said until the picture caught his eye. "Hey isn't that the Mysterious Monty? He's an amazing singer. He kinda looks like you."

"Um that's the thing. I'm the Mysterious Monty," Montgomery said hiding a smile.

"You are? Well that explains similarities and how your voice is similar to his. But why didn't you tell anyone," Delbert asked really confused.

"I didn't want anyone to hate me and I didn't want to hurt anyone. But I'm going to reveal my secret at the last day of the clubspolosion," Montgomery said as fresh tears gathered into his lilac eyes.

"There there don't cry. Everything is going to be okay," Delbert said soothingly as he stroked Montgomery's emerald hair.

"You're a great person to talk to Delbert," Montgomery said as he untangled himself from Delbert.

"Hey if you need a shoulder to cry on I'll give you mine," Delbert said as their pokemon began to play with each other.

"Thanks here take this. It's a VIP ticket for my concert tomorrow," Montgomery said he out the ticket to Delbert.

"Wow thanks," Delbert said as he accepted the ticket.

"You're welcome," Montgomery said he placed the picture and the photo album back on their places on the dresser.

"Hey I'll be cheering you on for the second round," Delbert said he petted Meinshao's head.

"Thanks," Montgomery said as they heard Trip screaming.

That's when Montgomery noticed his 5-week old kitten Alura was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no! Alura must be with Trip," Montgomery said as they ran out of the room and sure enough Trip was running around the room with Alura on his head. Immediately Montgomery grabbed Trip's arm in time.

"Hold still and let me get her off your head," Montgomery said as he gently pried Alura off of Trip's head.

"Sheesh thanks. I owe you one," Trip said rubbing his head.

"Actually you don't it was my kitten that was on your head," Montgomery said as he softly stroked Alura's gray fur.

"Well then you'll be hearing from my lawyers," Trip said storming off.

After Trip left Montgomery looked at Delbert and rolled his eyes as if Trip was a complete idiot. With that he and Delbert began to laugh really hard. At night Montgomery slept with a smile on his face knowing that he made a new friend.

**…..**

**Okay I'm done this chapter and believe me I think is the best one I ever written. See you in the next chapter everyone!**

**Montgomery: *Grabs Throh* Now hand over my shoes! *Throh obeys* *puts his shoes on* Read and Review please!**


	7. Bath Time for Throh and Montgomery

**Okay another chapter is on the go for this story. It's a small bonus chapter about Montgomery trying to give Throh a bath and Throh doesn't want to and it gets complicated.**

**Montgomery: Why me?**

**Me: Throh is your pokemon**

**Montgomery: But Throh is the hardest pokemon to handle**

**Me: That's why I did it.**

**Montgomery: What!**

…

Montgomery got the bath tub ready that morning for Throh's bath. Throh had been smelly lately and Montgomery couldn't stand the smell anymore. Although Montgomery had tried to give Throh a bath several times and it always ends with Montgomery falling in the tub with Throh. Montgomery was determined not to get soaked this time since he was afraid of water ever since the drowning incident when he was five.

"Throh bath time," Montgomery called to Throh.

"Oh no," Throh yelled as he tried to get out of the room but Montgomery had locked the door.

"Come on Throh. We are not going to try this again and you smell terrible," Montgomery said as he grabbed Throh and pulled him from the door.

"You know I hate baths," Throh yelled as Montgomery tried to get him in the tub.

"I know but I'm not going to stand there with a smelly pokemon," Montgomery said as he finally got Throh into the tub. Once Throh was in the tub he immediately tried to get out but Montgomery kept pushing him back into the tub. Throh immediately started to scream as Montgomery scrubbed him with the shampoo. Luckily for him Montgomery was wearing rubber gloves since he would never dare touch water instead for showers and his own baths.

"Just hold still Throh," Montgomery yelled as he dodged a splash from Throh just in time.

"Never," Throh yelled as he grabbed Montgomery's arm.

"Don't even- Yikes," Montgomery yelled as he fell into tub again and got out with a soapy mustache. Seeing Montgomery Throh laughed really hard until Montgomery rinsed him with hot water which Throh hated the most. Finally Montgomery pulled Throh out of the tub and dried him off with a soft towel. Montgomery sneezed after the suds tickled his nose and mustache went away. Immediately Montgomery and Throh went out of the room as Montgomery shivered from the water. Once they came to breakfast Delbert was waiting for them.

"I will kill you later," Montgomery said under his breath to Throh.

"What happened to you guys," Delbert asked as he stroked Montgomery's damp hair.

"I gave Throh a bath but it didn't go as planned," Montgomery said glaring at Throh.

"Well that explains why you're soaked," Delbert said as he gave Montgomery a warm towel.

"Yeah but next time I'll ask someone to give Throh a bath for me," Montgomery as he dried himself off.

"Uh Oh," Throh said worried.

**...**

**Okay guys I think this the funniest chapter yet. Contest time: What should happen in the next chapter. I want you guys to decide.**

**Montgomery: That was not funny!**

**Delbert: *strokes Montgomery's hair* Get used to it.**

**Montgomery: *sighs* Oh well. Read and Review please.**


	8. The Terrible Prank

**Okay new chapter and this a bit of a cliff hanger if you ask me. Remember Luka from chapter 3. Well he's going to a terrible prank on Montgomery and Montgomery doesn't react to it well.**

**Montgomery: What's going to happen to me?**

**Me: Not telling you**

**Montgomery: But **

**Me: No buts mister**

**Montgomery: Fine. Enjoy the show!**

****After the second round battles Montgomery and Throh were happily talking to Delbert and Meinshao and explaining to them that the concert was cancelled. N had made a huge mistake by accident and they forced him to cancel the concert. While they were talking Luka was watching them with a pot of boiling water.

"This will teach that idiot Montgomery to mess with me," Luka said as he splashed the water on Montgomery's back. Feeling the heat of the water Montgomery let out scream and crumpled to the ground. Hearing the scream everyone began to stare at him.

"Montgomery what happened," Delbert gasped as he knelt down to Montgomery put a hand on his back but Montgomery screamed from the pain again. Montgomery was breathing heavily as he tried to stand up but the pain on his back was too hard to withstand. Soon tears began to gather in his eyes and Montgomery forced himself to stand up and run away to his room. Once he got there he sobbed. The pain really hurt his back and arms. Gently the door opened and Delbert came in to comfort Montgomery.

"You okay," Delbert asked worried.

"Go away. I just want to be alone," Montgomery said as he noticed scars began to form on his arms and he sure that an even bigger scar was starting to appear on his back.

"No you seemed so much in pain. Are you afraid of water," Delbert asked as he wrapped his arms around Montgomery and held him close to his chest.

"Yes but it wasn't just the water it was heat from it too," Montgomery said as Delbert examined him from head to toe.

"Well the heat did cause you to get few scars on your arms and an even bigger scar on your back," Delbert said as Montgomery took off his white jacket and hung it over the closet.

"Who would've done such thing," Throh asked worried.

"I don't know but it's a mystery for sure," Montgomery said as Meinshao wrapped a towel around him.

**Wow it hasn't been a week and I already finished 2 chapters for this story and it's going well. To Pooch2010 please tell me what should I add for the next chapter. R & R please.**

**Montgomery: That was painful!**

**Delbert: At least it wasn't fire.**

**Montgomery: Never talk about fire in front of me!**


	9. The Wipping

**Okay guys this chapter is about what happens to Montgomery at night before the final rounds and get this Ogron is the one who is doing this. This kinda expresses my feelings toward someone who was my best friend but she suddenly stopped talking to me after thanks giving and left our roleplay in the dust. I'm pretty upset about it but I'll get over it…I hope. Anyways Merry Christmas I guess.**

**Montgomery: Don't be a downer Aima I'm sure she didn't mean to get you upset.**

**Me: *screams* how would you feel if you have to eat lunch alone every day and no one talking to you during class. That girl even stopped reviewing my stories and yet I still keep her as one of my favorite authors. She was the only person who made me feel good about myself.**

**Delbert: Montgomery let's leave her alone for a little bit.**

**Montgomery: *walks with him* Okay Enjoy!**

**…**

At night while Montgomery was sleeping a black shadow shaped like a man carried him out of his room and laid him outside of the pokemon center. But that's not all he did the man had a wipe and soon he began beating Montgomery with it on his back. Montgomery woke up after the first swipe and began to scream in pain. That's when on their mark the Secret Circle popped out of the bushes and attacked the man who was known as Ogron the leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle. The Secret Circle changed into their fairy forms and drove Ogron away from Montgomery and out of sight. Everyone was there as Delbert held Montgomery into his arms since everyone heard Montgomery's screams of pain. Gently Shun knelt down to Montgomery as Montgomery sobbed into Delbert's arms.

"It's really serious," Delbert said noticing Montgomery's white pajamas red with the blood from his back.

"Take him to the nearest hospital and try to stop the bleeding," Shun said as he petted Montgomery's head.

"How did you know I was in trouble," Montgomery said still crying from the pain.

"Remember that necklace I gave you. It warned us when Ogron took you out to here," Shun said indicating to the pendant around Montgomery's neck.

"Thank you so much, you really saved me from getting killed," Montgomery said feeling grateful as he tried to stand up but Finn stopped him.

"Don't move you're already in pain," Finn said as Delbert carried Montgomery to the hospital.

"Looks like we'll have to stop the competition until Montgomery recover's from his injuries," Don George said once they reached the hospital.

As the doctors examined Montgomery's wounds Delbert waited outside the room with Throh and Meinshao looking really angry.

"Whoever did this to Montgomery is really going to get it. It's so cruel and Montgomery didn't deserve it. The poor thing has a terrible past and yet he still gets hurt. How dare they hurt him," Delbert said angrily as Throh paced around next to the door angry as well.

While they were waiting Montgomery's male minccino FinFin and Shun's female minccino MinMin were playing with each other smiling and looking as if they were in love. Soon the door to the room opened and the doctor came out. Immediately Delbert, Ash and his friends including their pokemon went to the doctor.

"How is he," Cilan asked worried.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and sew up his wounds but we noticed there was poison in the wounds," the doctor explained.

Immediately everyone gasped and Montgomery's pokemon began to cry. Who would take care of them if their trainer died? Who would sing them to sleep every night?

"Did you managed to get rid of the poison," Iris asked worried.

"We did but the poison has caused him to get a deadly fever and he'll have to stay here until he recovers," the doctor explained as Delbert clutched his fists.

"Did you mind if we keep him company while he's here," Delbert asked.

"Of course. He's in room 34," the doctor said.

Soon all of them were gathered around Montgomery's bed. Montgomery's chest was covered in bandages and he looked feverish as Delbert held his hand. Montgomery was constantly coughing as Throh rubbed his back.

"How do you feel Montgomery," Ash asked worried as Cilan placed a quilt to Montgomery's chin.

"Weak and tired. How could I be so stupid," Montgomery said as he glared at his hands.

"It wasn't your fault. No one knew about that guy and- Whoa! How are you doing that," Georgia said as she noticed a vase floating in midair with a light coming from Montgomery's right hand.

"I don't know," Montgomery said as his eyes turned into a bright shade of blue as the vase floated higher.

That's when Montgomery realized that he was controling the vase with his mind. Immediately Montgomery used his mind to put the vase back to its place.

"Okay today must be the worst day of my life," Montgomery said as he fell into a deep sleep.

For the next few days Delbert stayed by Montgomery's side and helped him walk for a while. At night Montgomery sang a few songs to the pokemon to make sure they fell asleep. While Montgomery sang a few songs one day Delbert gave him a hug.

"Wow Montgomery you really are the mysterious Monty. You voice is so pure and beautiful," Delbert said as he ruffled his hair.

"Thanks Delbert," Montgomery said smiling.

"You're welcome. Night," Delbert said as Montgomery fell asleep again.

**…**

**Okay I'm done this is the scariest chapter I ever wrote.**

**Montgomery: I'm still in pain.**

**Me: Sorry about that. R & R please!**


	10. Montgomery's Discovery

**Okay guys my computer has been driving me nuts lately because my dad did something to it that made it go super slow. So thank goodness it didn't interfere with me writing my stories but I'm super late because I've studying for my finals that are next week so I really need to pass them. But I'm going to try to get in with a little bit of computer time so that I can update my stories in the middle of the week. Also this is the last chapter for this story.**

It was the final day of the Clubspolosion as Montgomery looked at himself in the mirror during breakfast. He finally was able to recover from his illness and injuries to able to compete once again. Throh was standing right next to him making funny faces into the mirror making Montgomery laugh really hard. Montgomery loved his partner Pokémon. After Walter died Montgomery though he had lost everything, until he met Throh. Throh treated him just like Walter did before he died and Throh was always there to comfort him. Throh watched as his trainer reached for his hairbrush and began to brush his green locks. He admitted his trainer had good looks and a great personality to match. Throh gently went to the closet and pulled out a white sun hat that Montgomery was given as a gift of his 10th birthday. Back then it was too big for Montgomery to wear but he had grown during his journey. After Montgomery finished brushing his hair Throh placed the hat on his trainer's head. Montgomery laughed and took the hat off.

"Not today Throh," Montgomery said even though the hat did match his outfit with the lilac ribbon around it.

"Aw but Montgomery this hat looks good on you," Throh said as Montgomery looked at himself in the mirror with the hat on. He did look good in the hat and it was a super sunny day. The last thing Montgomery wanted was to get his cream skin burned from the suns most harmful rays.

"Fine I'll wear it. But only because I don't want to get a sun burn on my skin," Montgomery said as he put the hat on his head and went out of the room with Throh behind him.

"Hey Montgomery you look good in that hat," Delbert said as he met Montgomery outside of the Pokémon Center.

"Thanks Delbert and today is the day I'm going to win the Clubspolosion," Montgomery said determined.

"Good luck Montgomery I'll cheering you on," Delbert said as they high fived each other.

Montgomery nodded as they walked to the stadium. While they were there Montgomery defeated Ash easily with Throh's help.

At the Pokémon center during lunch Montgomery hugged Throh happily thanking him for helping him get through the Clubspolosion. Throh felt happy about helping his trainer but he knew that his job as a wizard Pokémon came first. Montgomery was going to find out why Throh joined him in the first place during the final battle where Throh was going to attack him instead. During lunch while Montgomery was eating his apple, Throh sneaked away to Montgomery's room to talk to Ogron on his walkie-talkie.

"Throh do you read me," Ogron said through the device.

"I read you Ogron," Throh said on his end of the line.

"Remember when the time is right, give us the signal to attack him and his powers will be ours," Ogron said with a smirk smile on his face.

"I don't think we should hurt him. Won't he get really upset once he finds out that I never wanted to be his partner in the first place," Throh asked knowing how sensitive Montgomery was when bad news was involved.

"Wait I know what's going on here. You two have created a bond between yourselves didn't you," Ogron asked really angry.

"Yes master Ogron. I've created a bond with him. But I actually like him. He's very nice and will do anything to keep me safe," Throh said feeling comfortable as he talked about Montgomery.

"Let me tell you one thing mister. You work for me and no matter what happens you will reveal that you're my Pokémon and not Montgomery's understand," Orgon yelled through his end.

"Yes sir," Throh said sadly as he turned off the walkie-talkie. Soon the door opened and Montgomery came in.

"Oh there you are Throh. Come on we're going to be late for our battle," Montgomery said as he took Throh's hand and lead him out of the room.

Finally it was time for the final battle. Before entering the stadium Montgomery spoke to Throh about the battle.

"Let's give it our all Throh and then we'll win the tournament for sure," Montgomery said holding out his hand to Throh.

"You bet Montgomery. I'm with you all the way," Throh said as he took Montgomery's hand.

Immediately at the start of the battle Montgomery called out the right moves to Throh and as always Throh obeyed them without a single complaint. In the stadium audience Montgomery's parents were watching him battle.

"He's really improved since the last time we saw him battle," Montgomery's mother whispered to his father.

"Indeed. His determination is fierce to win the Clubspolosion this year," his father commented as they watched the battle.

However while Throh was using Bind on Sawk a black portal circled its way around Montgomery. Noticing the black walls around him Montgomery let out a scream for help. Hearing Montgomery's screams Delbert rushed toward him but was pushed back by kind of force field around Montgomery. Montgomery's parent immediately tried to use their powers to help him but they were shot back at them. Suddenly a voice pierced the air.

"Leave him alone!"

Recognizing the voice Montgomery turned around and sure enough Shun was there with his friends to help Montgomery fight the Wizards of the Black Circle.

"Shun I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm so glad to see you. Can you please help me get these guys away from me," Montgomery asked worried.

"Of course I will Montgomery. You're a kind person toward everyone you meet even though sometimes you are arrogant to Stoopben," Shun called out to Montgomery as he flew in the air in his Believix form with his friends.

"My name isn't that hard of a fairy to mispronounce it," Stephan yelled cranky.

"Deal with it for now Stoopben," Montgomery yelled as he tried to break out of the black portal.

"Don't even try it last boy fairy on earth. You can only break the portal when you're in your fairy form, but you're not so you're doomed for good," Ogron said laughing smugly.

"No stop this," Throh yelled as he stepped in front of Montgomery.

"Throh no don't do it," Montgomery screamed as Ogron attacked Throh and knocked him unconscious.

"No! Throh please get up! Answer me please," Montgomery screamed banging against the wall of the portal. Sadly for Montgomery Throh didn't respond to any of his calls, causing Montgomery to let out a scream of anger.

"That's it! You guys crossed the line! No one hurts my Pokémon and gets away with it," Montgomery yelled as a flash of light covered his entire body.

"What's happening," Delbert yelled as he tried to block his eyes from light.

"Montgomery is finally turning into his fairy form," Finn said smiling as they watched the transformation.

When the flash of light disappeared Montgomery was in a different form. His sleeves and pant legs were decorated with purple flowers. A ring of lilacs was around in his hair. On Montgomery's back was a pair of butterfly shaped fairy wings. The wings were a pale lavender color and the edges were decorated with purple flowers. Looking at himself Montgomery was shocked and scared at the same time.

"I'm a fairy," Montgomery said shocked.

"Yes you are," Sena said smiling at him causing Finn to give her a jealous look.

"Now you can get out of the black portal," Shun said as he helped Montgomery get out of the portal.

The first thing Montgomery did after he found out that he was a fairy was rush to Throh. Gently Montgomery knelt down beside his Pokémon, placed his hand on his heart, and sang a soft soothing song he taught himself to sing to heal Throh. Soon Throh opened his eyes and looked at Montgomery.

"Montgomery," Throh whispered as Montgomery helped him up.

"Throh. I'm so glad to know that you're okay," Montgomery said with tears of happiness in his eyes.

Before Throh could say anything else Ogron's voice rang out.

"Throh use Circle Throw and make it snappy," Ogron yelled angrily.

"Hey you can't tell Throh what t-Yikes," Montgomery began but was cut off when Throh used Circle Throw on him, causing him slam into the ground.

Everyone gasped in shock what Throh did. Montgomery stood up and looked at Throh, his eyes beginning to water.

"Throh, why would you obey him? I'm your trainer and partner," Montgomery said shocked.

"That's because Throh isn't really your Pokémon. He's just been pretending to be nice to you to lure you to us and to give us information so that we could use to compose a strategy to capture you. The real truth is Throh is actually my Pokémon. I still can't believe that you thought Throh was going to be nice to a pathetic fairy like yourself," Ogron said as he laughed hysterically.

Hearing all of that Montgomery turned around to look at Throh who was trying not to meet his gaze. Immediately tears began to gather in Montgomery's lilac eyes.

"Please tell me that this isn't true Throh," Montgomery said with tears streaming through his cheeks.

"It is," Throh said as everyone stared at him as if he was talking a foreign language.

"What did he say Montgomery," Ash called out.

"It's the truth," Montgomery said as he fell to his knees with tears falling from his eyes.

"I can't believe that Throh would do that to Montgomery," Montgomery's mother said shocked and angry at the same time.

"Indeed and yet Montgomery was so nice to him," his father said really angry.

"Poor Montgomery," Bianca said as they watched Montgomery cry.

"I can't believe that this happened to him," Iris said angry.

"Throh why would you that to Montgomery. He was so nice to you and yet you betrayed him. You knew he had a terrible past and yet you're making him suffer right now," Delbert and Cilan yelled at the same time.

Before Stephan could say anything Sawk went over to Throh and kicked him in the stomach, causing Throh to flip him. As they did that Montgomery ripped off the necklace Throh had given him and smashed it with his foot. Quickly he went over to Throh his fists clenched and slapped his across the face in anger. Throh yelped in shock of what his trainer had just done. Montgomery however, was proud of himself for doing it.

"I'll never forgive you for this Throh! Not now, now ever," Montgomery yelled as he ran out of the stadium with tears streaming through his cheeks.

**So what do you guys think? This must be the most dramatic chapter I ever wrote. Sequel will be out soon. Read and Review please!**


End file.
